


Intimate Interview

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Desk Sex, Kryptonian Biology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Clark Kent visits Bruce Wayne's office for an interview.  Things get quite steamy.





	Intimate Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Desk sex
> 
> This takes place after World's Finest Lovers, so, same alien biology.

Two days later, Bruce was working at Wayne Enterprises when his secretary buzzed him on the intercom.

“Mr. Wayne. There’s a Mr. Kent to see you, from the Daily Planet.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow. “Send him in.”

Clark Kent walked into Bruce’s office, his coat over one arm, a briefcase in his hand.

“Mr. Wayne. I’m Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

“So I’ve heard,” Bruce said.

Clark looked flustered. “I was wondering if you’d consent to an interview. I know you’re a busy man, but as the owner of the Daily Planet—”

“I’m more than happy to grant an interview to one of the Planet’s star reporters,” Bruce said. He clicked on the intercom. “Hold all my calls, please. I’m not to be disturbed.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bruce leaned back in his seat. “Well, Mr. Kent.”

Clark glanced at him over the top of his glasses. “Well, Mr. Wayne.”

They sat there in silence, staring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Suddenly, Clark was in front of Bruce, between him and his desk.

“Is this a personal interview?” Bruce asked.

Clark smirked. “Very personal.”

Clark sank to his knees. Bruce spread his legs under his desk, making room for him. Clark undid Bruce’s fly, palming his cock through his underwear.

“I talked to Lois about this,” he said. “She said she approves. Although I think she’s a little jealous she’s not included.”

Bruce laughed. “Maybe we’ll have to invite her.”

“You’re always welcome to come over,” Clark said, pulling out Bruce’s cock.

Bruce was about to respond when Clark took his cock deep into his throat. He pulled back and sucked on the head. Bruce moaned and ran his hand through Clark’s hair. Clark bobbed on Bruce’s cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm only to let him back. Bruce thrust shallowly into his mouth.

Clark pulled off him, a string of saliva trailing from his lips. “I have a few more questions for you.”

“I have answers,” Bruce said.

Clark stood and in a whirl had Bruce bent over his desk, his pants around his ankles.

“I love how fast you work,” Bruce said.

Clark grinned. “Being super has its advantages.”

He lubed up his fingers from his cock and worked them gently into Bruce. Bruce pushed back onto him and Clark placed a hand on his ass.

“Easy.”

“If it’s so easy, get to it.”

Clark laughed. He spread Bruce out until he could fit the head of his cock inside him. Gently, he pushed in. Bruce relaxed himself, letting Clark lead. Clark thrust into Bruce, pounding him into his desk. Bruce moaned and stuffed his tie into his mouth to keep quiet.

Clark reached around, taking Bruce’s cock in his hand. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, careful in how much pressure he used. Bruce pushed back on Clark, and Clark squeezed his cock. Bruce bit down on his tie and came. Clark thrust a few more times and followed him.

He pulled out of Bruce, taking care to clean him up. Bruce leaned heavily on his desk, breathing deeply. Clark finished cleaning Bruce and kissed his temple.

“Thank you for the interview, Mr. Wayne,” he said, straightening up.

Bruce dropped his tie and pulled up his pants. “It was illuminating, to say the least.”

Clark smiled sheepishly, his glasses back on and straightened. “I’ll, uh, see myself out.”

Bruce nodded, still standing behind his desk.

“Goodbye, Mr. Wayne.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Kent.”


End file.
